The House, The Door, The Pain TAKE 2!
by Exhibit-A
Summary: Rewritten and better than before!...maybe... Johnny meets his neighbor and stuff happens... Aw, just READ THE THING!


Redo's is fun. The original of this was sucky, so I had to redo it. It'll be mostly the same, with lotsa changes. Hope I didn't make a horrible mistake in bringing this dud back.....  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jhonen!!!!!! Cept for Serafina, she be my creation.  
  
This is an intro, this is only an intro...... Now step back before lights flash.  
  
************************************************************** **********  
  
Serafina sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Everything was dark and quiet, except for her light and her foot tapping on the floor. She sighed, and shoved the magazine off the bed with her other foot, shutting off the light simultaneously. Just before tucking herself in, she stood up, ignoring the blood rush. She walked over and looked out the window, down at a house. It was a decrepit little pile of shit, with boarded windows and a peculiar look to itself. She sighed. The young man who lived there was watched by her nearly every day, yet he never knew, or at least she hoped he didn't. And she knew telling him meant an almost instant death for her. After all, she had seen the inside of his house, even if it was only once, and she had been across the street. She saw a sight of scary proportions; a body littered the floor with a knife stuck in the rib-cage. She knew if he were to ever find out, she would end up like that rotting body.  
  
Serafina turned on her heel and started for the bed. Her house groaned against her feet. She stamped the floor irritably.  
  
"Oh be quiet. If you didn't want me to stare at the neighborhood, why did you build yourself with this here?" She gestured toward the window. Sighing in triumph as the house went still, she crawled under the covers of her bed and settled in for a night of fretful tossing and turning with dreams of torment, torture, gore, and death. She looked forward to sleep with every pore of her being.  
  
Sleep didn't come as easy as had originally been thought. She twisted and turned, trying her hardest to find a comfortable position. No position helped. She twisted and twisted until her head was stretched near her feet.  
  
"Okay, let's try this..." Serafina rolled. And flung herself off the edge of the bed. She let out a yelp, shutting her eyes and awaiting the floor. But the floor never came. Startled, she opened her eyes. She was suspended three inches off the ground. Her body was contorted in such a way that her wrists were wrapped in sheet. Any attempt to move got her more stuck.  
  
She suddenly crashed to the floor in a bundle of limbs and sheet with a ripping sound. Serafina scrambled to her feet hurriedly, but paused as half-moonlight caught the glimpse of displaced metal. She whirled around and laid eyes on a small but efficiently sized dagger pointing out of the edge of her bed. She bent down, plucked it out and examined it.  
  
The dagger was new; it had never been sharpened or ever really used. It also had strange markings on it's hilt. She stood up and looked out the window. Dark and the moon were all that were in view. Then she heard footsteps: step, click, step, click, step, click. Then faster. She leaned out the window. Someone was walking at 3 in the morning. She slipped out the window and slid slightly down the small jutting roof. Her toes hit the gutter and she watched her mystery man stalk away into the night.  
  
Her house groaned and shuddered, threatening to throw her off. The man turned and watched as she was pitched forward and landed on a carefully placed awning. Serafina slid off the awning and let obscenities fly against the house. It seemed to shrink back and glow a flustered pink. She then stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She stomped up her stairs, fuming at the misbehaving house. She slammed her latch down as she got back in her room; then crawled onto the bed and finally felt tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
..................  
  
The morning was a frustratingly bright one. Serafina rolled away from the offending light and mumbled a sleepy protest. She scooted away as far as she could until the warmth of the light forced her awake. She flopped out of bed and opened the latch out of her room. More musty light spewed in and she hacked. She slipped out of the latch and down the steps.  
  
The first floor was cooler than the rest of the house, and darker. Serafina grabbed a nearby shirt and pants, slipped out of her PJs, tugged them on, and slipped out of the house in search of breakfast.  
  
******************************************************  
  
OKAY! Review this piece of........yea. Either praise it or flame it, I don't really care.............. I'LL WRITE NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!........ Review anyway. 


End file.
